1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to flue gas treatment, and more particularly to flue gas treatment utilizing a recovery scrubbing solution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Incineration is one of the best methods of reducing the volume and hazard of organic hazardous wastes. Through incineration, more than 90 percent of the volume of the original waste is typically reduced. However, there is no 100 percent efficient process, including incineration. Products of Incomplete Combustion (PICs) may be formed at trace concentrations during incinerations of both hazardous and nonhazardous wastes. PICs are organic compounds which are formed during partial combustion due to incomplete mixing, insufficient time, or insufficiently high temperatures, and are not completely destroyed. In operation, PICs and other byproduct of incineration should be removed by the air pollution control equipment to avoid secondary pollution for environment. However, to improve the process as a whole, the amounts of PICs should be decreased by improving the incineration efficiency, but not to depend on post air pollution control treatment.
Wet scrubber, dry sorbent injection and semi-dry sorbent injection are current common air pollution control equipments, wherein wet scrubber is more preferable for its much lower price. Nevertheless, for the wet scrubber, waste scrubbing water treatment is a big issue. Currently, a commercial solution is that wastewater treatment plant supports incineration in a comprehensive waste management system. Combustible constituents are burned at incinerators; soluble constituents and suspended particulates in wastewater are treated at wastewater treatment plants, so as to meet the National Effluent Standard. Therefore, a new system for flue gas treatment is still needed corresponding to both economic effect and utilization in industry.